


Homerotica: DILFAPALOOZA

by juicydhugger



Series: Homerotica [3]
Category: American Dad!, Bob's Burgers (Cartoon), Family Guy (Cartoon), King of the Hill, South Park, The Simpsons
Genre: Anal Creampies, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bathroom Sex, Blood, Blowjobs, Character Death, Creampie, Crucifixion, Cum Farting, Deepthroating, Everyone Is Gay, Farting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gen, Horses, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Mastermind, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Orgy, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Violent Sex, ball slapping sex, beastiality, bouncing up and down on the beds, fart inhaling, fat man sex, lights out someone dies, ned flanders has two penises, reacharound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicydhugger/pseuds/juicydhugger
Summary: What happens wen you get some of TVs greetest animate dads all together in a house? Some steaming hot man love, of course! What sort of wacky hijicnks will ensue with dads like Homer Simpsom, Ned Flanders, Petre Griffien, Randy Marsh, and Bob Belcher? Only one way to find out! (Rated M for dilfy goodness and lotsa sex.)
Relationships: Ned Flanders/Homer Simpson, homer simpson/ned flanders/peter griffin/joe swanson, homer simpson/peter griffin, horses/glenn quagmire, peter griffin/randy marsh/gerald broflovski, stan smith/joe swanson
Series: Homerotica [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996681
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Helo! I will finaly bring you the story you all have waited four: Homerotica: Dilfapalooza! But before we get into the "meat" (if you knwo what I mean) of the story, I wat to introduce you to all the chatacters that wil be involved. Here we go!**

**1\. Homer Simspon** : _Homerotic Husbando_

**Penis size** : 12 inches

**Ass** : Soft and squishty

**Signature Sex Move** : The Pooper Pounder

**2\. Ned Flanders** : _Double Dick Jesus Dude_

**Penis size** : 13 inches (two dicks)

**Asss** : Round and Bulbous

**Signature Sex Move** : Two Bunghole Bump

**3\. Peter Griffen** : _Flaming Family Guy Fucker_

**Penis Size** : 10 inches

**Ass** : Big Badd Booty

**Signature Sex Move** : The Boston Turd Burgler

**4\. Cleveland Brown** : _The Chocloate Cock of Quohog_

**Penis Size** : 16 inches

**Ass** : *Twerkalicious*

**Signature Sex Move** : The Virginian Jackhammer

5\. Joe Swansom: Thr Cripled Cuck

Pensi size: lol

Ass: flat as fuck

Signature sex move: The bottom bitch

**5\. Stan Smith** : _100% Real American Sausage_

**Penis siez** : 14 inches

**Ass** : The Thunder Clapper

**Signature Sex Move** : The Secret Service Shakedown

**6\. Hank Hill:** _Texan Frankfurter_

**Penis size** : 12 inches

**Ass** : none lol, but he can take a lot of cokc

**Signature Sex Move** : The Arlen Reacharound

**7\. Dale Grible** : _Girthy Shackleford_

**Penis Size** : 11 inches

**Ass** : soft and smooth

**Signature Sex Move** : The Pole Smocker

**8\. Bob Belcher** : _Big Beefy_ _ **Bungpuncher**_

**Penis Size** : 15 inches

**Ass** : hairy and grabby

**Signature Sex Move** : The Belcher Special

**9\. Randy Marsh** : _South Park Sex Machine_

**Penis SizeL 17 inches**

**Ass: Full of that South Park love**

**Signature Sex Miove: The Randy**

**10\. Gerarld Broflovskey: The Hevbrew Farthammer**

**Penis Size: 13 inches**

**Ass: Surprisingly Squishy**

**Signature Sex Move: The Matso Ball**

**Well that,s all of the** dilfs! I'm gona be back soon with the first chapter. Hopr you enjoy!1


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DILFs make it to the house and ar introduced

It was a beuatiful day in San Diego, Califronia, as 11 men approached the large beech house by the beech. It wad an amazing view overloking the ocean and wave after wave came flowing in. Homer Simposon took of his sunglasses and patted his buddy Ned Flanders on his round, bouncy buttocks.

"Man, it sur was nice to get away form those stupid kids," Homer said as he scartched his balls.

"Lucky the your buddy Moe is watching over your kids and mine, right Homerino," Ned said as his pants tigthened.

Petar Grifran looked at the fornt porch and saw many benchs. His buds Cleveland Borwn and Joe Swasnon joined him as well, though Glenm Quagmire cold not attend on due to th account that he went on vacation to Thailand to bang some hookres.

"Hehehehehe, swwet," Peter said, farting. "I can't wait to fart in all these rooms."

"Oh thas nasty," Cleveland said. "I cant wait to take a nice long soak, right Joe?"

"I hope you'v got extra soap," Joe said with a wink in his eye.

"The hell you talkin bout?" Peter ased. "We're gonna have so much fun, don't be such a crippel Joe!"

Meanwhile, Stand Smith was talking with Bob Belcher, since no one else joined them and Stan really liked bergers. Bob wasnt waering a shirt, exposing his hairy chest, and Stan was wearing a high rise thogn that made his booty pop. Both men thot they had nothing in commen, but found ground nontheless.

"It sure is nice out here," Stan said. "A real American beauty, huh Bob?"

He grabbed Bob's cortch and gave his nuts a squeze. Bob giggled immensely like a schoolgirl discorvering how to use a hotdog for the first time.

"Oh please, Mr. Smith," Bob said. "Not util for get inside."

Hank Hill and Dael Gribble walked up the steps and looked at the grill on the patio. Propaen, just the way Hank liked it. He eyed Bob and wojndere if he used propane to grill his burgers, too. He'd have to ask that hairy man of questionable ethnicty sometime during the stay, but for now, he and Dale drank their beers on the proch..

"Yup," Hank said.

"Yep," Dale replied.

The last two to arrive, Randy March and Gerald Broflovski, made it al the way from South Park, where they had wacy shit going on all the time. Now, it was a normel vacation and thwe too men looked to be very happy as Randy started jacking off. It's the San Dieog tradition, after all. Gerald laughed as they were alone together and Gerald could exeprience all sorts of sorded affairs.

"Hey Gerald, look, I'm that Kony 2012 guy!" Rand laughed.,

Gerald treid not te laugh. "PEople are starring!"

"Hehe, okay," Randy said as he pot his penis away.

With all that said, the man went into the house where they would all have some sexy advetnures with each oter and possibly find even more than that! But first up, Homer got curious about that family Guy man Peters Griffon, and decided to go have sex with him. Ned and Joe joined, too, while Clevland deciedded to go take a bath.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Duff Clam (HomerPeterNedJoe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Simspons/Family Guy crossover we all asekd for!

Jomer and Ned began kissing and gropping their penisesd as soon as they went into the bedorom. Peter Griefen and Joe did the same thing. Ned started to unzip Homer's pants, exposing the massize cock out in the wild. Homer moaned as Ned begin jacking Homer's cook off As Peter help Nefd get his trousers off too. Joe wanted to feel useful, so he elected to take Petr's pants off an d show off his gigantic monster booty. Joe smiled as he dove face forst into Peter's ass, making sounds like a motorboat all covered in mud.

"Ah yeh, Joe, that fels so goood!" Peter got hard instantly and came all over Homer and Neds dicks, the three throbbimg erections cuming in response as Peter got covered in Springfield Jizz.. Peter farted hard, blasting ass fumes into Joe's noestrils as Joe inhaled the tozic gas and delighted in the smell.

"Oh my," Ned said. "Youur getting a little exciter, aren't you Peterino?"

Joe then lifte his head up and grimed at the three men with their cocks still erecvt. It was as if he where in a ice cream store and the penises were like ice cream dispensirs. He lied eyes on NEd's two penis and decided to give the devout Christen man some much needed succ and salvation. Joe took both cokes in his mouth, sucking on them while strocked off Homer and Peter's dicks.

"By didddly, this paraplegerino's mouth is the best by far," Ned proclaimed. "Thank you lord!"

"Shut up, stupid sexy Flanders," Homer said, pating Ned ion his Michaelangelo sculpted ass. He was certainly satifsied at Ned's beuatiful cocks and Peter's one-eyed web slinger, but Homer was abot to cum too and soon ejaculated onto Joe's big chim.

"Yeah, Joe, suck that pemis," Petere said. "Aw man, this is even better than that time when I lived inside Kim Kardashyann's ass chees!"

There were no cutaway, cause this is a Homerotica and not a PEterotica, but Peter imagined the cenerio all the same. They al came at once, as Med Flanders shot his thick, sticky loads down Joe's mouth while Peter and Hommer coated the crippeld cop's face with gooey gunk.

"Alrigt, let's get it on!" Peter said.

He plopped onto the bed and spread his ase wide. Homer smiled as he went Mr. Plow and plowed Peter's Quohog ass, the two fatmen bouncing up and down on the mattrees. Ned, meanwhile, decided to give Joe the ride of his life. He picked Joe out to his wheelchair and porpped him up against thew all and began fucking him with both dicks in Joe's asshole. Ned's sweety nuts flopped up and down, slapping against' Joe's butt as boh men kissed.

Homer was soon going to cum and grabed Peter's manboobs. "Oh god, here it comes!"

"Yeah, Fuck me Homer!" Peter screamed. "Fuck my Rhoad Island ass!"

Homer gurnted and came again, filling Peter's shit cavity with delicous hot cum. Ther surging stream of spoode made Homer happy, filling Peter up as he pulled out. Ned cum to, filling Joe up as both Quahogians were fuked up the ass. Peter laughed his usual gay Family Guy laugh as he ripped off a thunederous fart. Cum fly every where as Peter followed up with a whole nother rectal ripper. The continewus streak of ass blasts made everyone laugh as Peter sat up and gave Peter a kiss on the lips. As Homer did, though, a loud scream was heard.

"HOLY SHIT!" Randy screamed from a far.

The four men looked at each oter and decided to go to where to the sound of Randy's screm come from. They arrived at the bathroom as Randy and Gerald stood outside, both men shocked as if they saw a gost. Homer, Peter an Ned take a look inside and could note believe the site. Inside the bathtube was Cleveland, but as they saw, he had been decaptitated and his severed head was a the floor, his spine hanging out from the bottom of his nek while his lifeleds body lay limp in the tub. The tub was filled with blood as Peter gasped in horrore while Ned screamed like a littlg girl.

"Oh my God!" Peter said. "Are you okay Cleveland?"


	4. Interrogation (StanJoe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe gets down to busness with Stan

Evrey one was gathered at the seen of the Cleveland's dead bodty as they al looked at each other. Someone was a murderere and no one new who it was. The site of Clevelands headless body slouched over in the tube while his head sit perectly of the floor was enough to maek Bob puke. The men huddled togethere, with Homer leading the group.

"Okay, we were all togetert in the bedroom," Homer said as he eyed Ned, Peter and Jo "That means we all have alabyes and we couldnt have killed your black friend, Peter."

"I know hwo0 it was," Peter said. "It wass you, wasn';t it!"

Peter pointed at Stam Smith, who was dressed in oly a banana hamik. Stan gasped as Bob Belcer steppeed forward.

"No. He was busy fisting my asshole," Boob said rubbing his buttoks. "It felt so godo, Mr. Smith."

"Hol on, everyone," Joe said. "I'm a cop. That means I should figure ot who did this. Let's get started ewih a little intreogaton,

He rolled oeer to Stan and eyed his big bulging erection underneth the cloth. The sweet smell of semen filed Joe's nostriles. It was enogh to drive him crazy, but he hadfe a job to do. A blow job!

"Yes, it seams I'm going to need to go a litle further, Mr. Smith," Joe said.

"Do you need a cavity search?" Stan askd, spreading his ass cheeks.

"We well see," Joe said as he slid down Stan's undos.

The 14 imch cock unleashed itself and plopecd on Joe's massive chin. It was still covered in cum as Joe p[repared to get Stan hard and horny. Dale, menwhile, took out a cigarate as the other men begin to jack each other off.

"I'm gonna go take a smoek," Dale said. "Anyone needs me, I'll be on the pateo."

Dale left the bathroom as Joe took all forten inches down his esawfogus. Stan moned as he grabbed the cripple coips head as thrusted harder. The senseation made him reach heaven as Joe dondled his scrotum. Homer was beginng to get a little restgless to watch so he decided to go wit Ned to search the house four clues. Haank felt liek to get down to the botom of this too and joined Bob by te kitchen. Randyu and Gerard decide to gfo hotubbing and get their minds relqaxed after the murder.

"Oh, don't stop tyou beautifl man," Stgan said. "Oh, oh! I'm gunna cum!"

He patted Joe on the head as he unloaded a galloon of warm milk down Joe's throat. The cum made Joe's nipple rock hard and almost made him dfell like his dick woud get hard, but it didn't. Both men were ready to go round two, but then they heard a familiar Texas scream.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Boh Stan and Joe looked at each other as if to say "Oh Shit" and hurriede to the kitchen. Inside, Bob was on the ground unconsus while Hamk looked up with the moist horific look on his faces. Stan adn Joe looked to and saw Dale Gribble hanging from the fan. His stomach was sliced open and his guts were tied to the fan baldes as blood dripped from his corps. The other men rushed to the scene and discovered the dead Dale conspiracee man and screamed as well.

"Not again!" Homer screame as he drop to his knees.


	5. Bubbling Over (RandyGeraldPet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doecided to do his own work, finding Randy and Gerald in to the Hot Tube.

**Authrs Note: Hi! I am so glad tat people are enjoying this story! I was so excited Im givig you the next chapter earli! ENJOY!**

Randy and Ferald slipped into the hot tub in oder to get their minds off the murder. It was a stresful time and they knew they weere going to have to figure ot who killed Clevelad Brown, bu t first they wanted to ge a few things in order. The hug hot tub was full of water and bubbled like a pot of macoroni and cheese, only there was no macoroni and the cheese was to be added later. Randy smiled as he turned on the tub.

"Well, Gereld, hop in," Randy said. "You remeber the last time something like this happed?"

GHerald giggled. "I do," he said, taking off his clothed. "It's gona be so fun!"

"I know!" Randy stripped nude two, the hairy men looked at each others bodies as their dongs hung down. The tub bubbled even more as the South Park men jumped into the tubn. Both Randya dn Gerald kissed passitonely as the sun begin to set. It was a healthy ground of grabass as Rand got a hanfdul of Gerald's Jewish booty and their cocks began to get hard. The heat of the tub only served to make it streamier as Gerarld turned around and spred his ass wide.

"Oh, fuck me in the ass, Randy!" Greald said.

"I will," Randy said.

But before they could fuck, they heard a loud fart. The tow men turned and saw Peter, sitting at the other end as bubbles continued to rise rfrom where he was. It was only when the smell punched their norstrills that Randy and Gerald tried to get out of the tub.

"WAit right there," Peter safd, "I know who it really was this itme... It was you two!"

"What us?" Randy asked. "Oh, we were just gona have sex."

"Yeah, just two men having a mandly time," Gerald said.

"Uhuh, Peter said. "We'll see abot that."

Peter moved over to Randy and Gerald. He was also naked. The Rhorde Islander and the South Parkens soon began to kiss and gorpe each other as Peter continued to fart profusly in the hot tub. It was a passionate encouteer as Peter started to rail Randy in the ass while Randy fucked GErald in the poop hole. Randy was like the meat in a sandwich, only his met was in Gerald's hiney. Peter's massive turd hammer pouded Randy as the three men fuvcked each other hard.

"Oh god," Randy said "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Peter said. "Uh uh uh uh uh SHAZAM!"

Petre, Randy and Gerald all came at the same time, an impressive amount of semen flooding their bowel and the hot tube as the water was son rerplaced with the three's mixture of semen, flatulus and urine. It was turly impressing, the three men thought.

"Okay, well, we gotta go find out what hsappened to Cleveland," Petere said getting his cloths on. "Let's go."

"Hold up," Randy said as he fully was dressed. "I gotta go get my headphone first."

Gerald put on clothes. "Lemme go with you!"

Peter watched the two men leave, and now he was alon. They were defenitely suspicios, Peter thot. He hurried his way to the bathroom, but it was alredy empty save for Cleveland. THen he want to the kitchen were everyone else was. That was wen Peter found Fale Gribble naked and dead and hanging from the ceiling fan like a Cristmas Ornament.

"Holy shit, he's dead too?" Peter asked. "Who the hell is he?"\

"Al I know is that he was killed when I was blow- ere, interogating Stan here," Joe said. "That means neither me not Stan couldve done it."

"I can't believe my frend is dead," Hank said. He ten sniff the air. "Wait a minute, that smells like propane! Who started the grill?"

Everyone alive, ecept for Randy and Gerald, and Bob, who was unconcious, looked around and shook their heads. They hurred over to the porch where the grill was and cold not believe the sight: Randy and Gerald were killed, their limds chopped off and their bodys left smoking on the grill. Peter screamed as he feered the worst.

"Well, it seems pretty obvious now," Joe said.

"Wait, Joe!" Peter said. "I can expalin!"


	6. Confrotation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wit the bodies piling up, Peter is confronted by the remainimg DILFs.

Prete Griffin was now the suspect. After evryeone found Randy and Gerarld's bodies on the girll, Joe quikle wheeled his way over to Peter. Peter begin to fart nerbously as Joe felt him up.

"How'd you do it, huh?" Joe asked. "Did you rip em apart with you retrad strength?"

"N-No! Pater cried. "It wasnt me, honest!"

"Then what we're you doing in the hot tub with them?" Homer wonder

"Let's take it iside," Joe said.

No that they were intise the house, all the reamaining guests circled peter. Peter's farts ware beginning to stink, but a double murder ocur and they want to find truth to the reason why South Park men die. Homer scratched his cock wile Ned patter him on the backs. Bob was flustered as he had no idae what tot do, while Stan sqinted his eyes at Peter like he was looking at the eclepse, only the eclespe was Peter's gaping asshole. Hak hill took a drink of beer as he tried to get over the lose of Dale his friend. The site was still in his mind as he couldn't forgot those carnival of intestines hangning form the ceiling.

"Well, one of us is killer," Bob said. "I know its not me or Stan."

"And Jo's not a murder either," Stan adds with dignity. "His mouth can atest to that."

"Oh lord, please forgiv Petre for his sins," Ned prayed, his dicks erect.

"I told yo guys, it's not me " Peter exclaimed. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, there is one thimg you can do," Joe saod.

But befour he cold say anything more, the ligts went out. It had just beomce nighttime and it wass competely dark in the house. The room was black, almost black enough to be randomly stopped by a cop, witch Joe is, only Joe is no racist. Maybe/.

"Oh my god!" Homer screamed. "Whoo turned out the lights?!"

Ned screamed as well. "Diddly!"

"It must be a circut brak," Joe said. "Hold on, I'll god check it out."

"No, Joe!" Peter said.

"I'll be ba k," Joe replied.

"Youre gonne get murdered!" Stan said.

"Oh god, oh god," Bobo said. "We're all gonna die!"

It was only a few secons leter that the lights came on. Joe was back, unscatched, unmurdered. Stan, Bob and Homer were okay to. Everyone looked around and saw that Peter and Hank were finer ass well.

"It seems everyone's okay," PEter said. "Thank Jesis..."

Homer looked around and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," he yelled, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone looked to the wall and wat they saw they could not believe it. Ned was crucified to the wall, naked and dead with his cocks severed and shoved diretly into his eyeholes. His blooody corpes was on the wall for all to see, and Homer couldn't hold back any more.

"I'll kjill you!" Homer said to PEter as he piked up a lamp and lunged at Peter.


	7. The Real Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is killer!

Homer bashed in Peter's skull wqith the lmap. Everyone alive watched in shok as Peter feel to the floor, blood driping out of his head. Homer Simpsolm was pissd and he was going to kill Peter Griefen righ there right now.

"Peter, you couldn't have!" Joe screamed.

"Blahaaha... gotta get away," Peter said.

But Homer decieded that enough was enoh and leapt up into the air. He wen in elvow first and cracked Peter's backs, breaking his rib and hurting him. Petre begin coughing up blod as Homer slid down the fatman's pants.

"You thik this is painful?" Homer aske., "Well, I'm going to make ie even worst!"

Homer took out his large cock and started rapping Pater in his shittr. Peter had no sterenth left as he started to die on the floor wqhile Homer fucked him up the ass. Homer Homer was not satisfied, hoever, and broght Peter up to his feet.

"Take this, you son of a bitch!" Homer said

He pinched Peter's nipples realy hard, so hard in fact that he tore them of Peter's massive man boobs. Peter' screamed in pain as more blood spruted him from his bodty. The absolute horor was in full efeckt as Petter dqazed around as Homer shoved the severed nipples into Peter's mouth.

"Die mosnter!" Homer yelled.

Homer then picked up the footon and bashed on PEter's head. It snapped his nec and killed him. Homer had killed Peter, and now everyone was in totla shock as they now witnessed a murder. A murder in seelf defense, perhas, but still a murer.

"Oh my go!" Stan said. You killed him!

"You;'re... youre a murder!" Bob exclamed.

"I can't beleve it," Joe said. "My friend dead."

Homer came to his sensez and realized what he had don, the dead naked body of Peter laying on the gournd as everyone looked at him with despear in there eyes. Homr was now a mkiller, and Petar Griffin was his vitcim. As Homer mounred the loss of his fred Ned, All of the sudan, a sinister laughter was herd and caght the attention of everry man in the living rooom.

"Huh? ho's that?" Homer asked.

"Wel, wel, wel," Moe said. "Looks like I finaly get my revege."

"Giggity!" Quagmir laughed. "Now I can slep with Lois!"

Moe and Qiuagmire came out and reveled themselves to the dilfs. Bob was espeshally confused, his boner still rocking. Meanwhile, Homer looked at Moe with complete and uter shock as Quagmire started to jerk hiself off. Joe had no response, but now he begin to fell like an complete idiot now that Peter and Clevelamd were dead.

"My god, what happed?" JHoe asked.

"Well, I'd be happy to share it with you all," Moe said.

"Giggigiy goo, we fooled you!" Quagmire said. "Now it's time to reveal how we puled off our plan!"


	8. Like a Stallion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Real Mastermidns revel themselves to the DILFs, mush to Homer's shcok!

Holmer cried. He was desvatatedd by the fac that Moe betray him. Moe was his best friend and now hw was blaminghim for murder. But now Homer was murder. Homer did not know what to do but to turn his tears to rage as he reached out to Moe.

"YOU SON OF BITCH!" Homer said as he strangeld Moe. "TECH YOU NOT TO BETRAY ME!"

Moe was graspig at Homer's arms, but was no use as he could no t hold on. Joe, hoewever stopped Homer by getting the in way and stopping Moe from being strange.

"Woah woah woah," Joe sais. "Let's try to hear them out. Go ahed Quagmore."

"Giggity! I will do that!" Quagmir said. "That strangling got my giggities googiting, but I'll explan what we did! Moe kill Cleveland while I killed Dale!"

"You killed Dale?" Hanka sked. "I'M GONNA KICK YOU ASS!"

"Not so fat!" Moe said, takimg out his shotgun. "I'd sit bak in listen if I were yu."

"Oh god, he;s got a gun!" Bob screamed.

"Well, I've got one two!" Stan said with a pistocl in his hand.

Moe shoots Stan dead severel times. "Well, I'm a better draw. Let's get expalning!"

Everyone looked at horror in Stan'd dead body and tehn to Quagmire as the STD-infested man got naked.

"With all you gusy going aroun dloking for a killer, we did a little mor work," Quagmire cotinued. "Of corse, killed the South Park homos next and put there bodies on the grill so we could get Peter blamed. Giggity giggity, that worked a little too wel if you asked me!"

"But why the hell would you do that?" Joe asked. "Petere was our frend, whats the point?"

"Because I wanna get my dick wet, thats why!" Qaugmire said with a reason. "Lois has been so hot for so long she decserves better than Peter's porker! She needs a true experience dock and he's not giving her that bevause he's on his wacky scheme! Plus I hate Brian too so I went and killed him before we left for San Diego."

"And with you killing that fat bastrd, youll go direcltly to jail," Moe said to Homer. "Then I can go and have sex with Midge all I want! Hehehe, Now that's what I call a happy hour!"

"But what of us?" Bobb asked. "I've got nothing to do with this. I went alone, so let me go!"

"Heh heh, sorry," Quagmire said grabbing his cock. "We can't leave any witness!"

Moe coked his shotgun. "And thats werre I come in. I kill all of youse and make off to Springfield with victory!"

But as Moe was getting ready to shoot the rest of the dilfs, a whole bunch of horses ran into the living room! They wer all hrony and had their horse cocks erect and ready to fuck. Moe tried to get a shot off, but a big black horse kicked the gun out of his hand, setting it off and shotting More in the head blowimg his head clean off. Quagmire looked on in delight, but was soon taken advatange of as two brown horses took turns tag teeming his asshole. Homer ran away with Bob and Hank, while Joe to catch up with them. However, Joe was wheelchaired and son three white stallions caught up to him and started raping Joe in his paraplegec shithole.

"Oh god, help me!" Joe screamed like a helpless boy in a Catholic church. "They're raping me to deth!"

But Homer keept running with Hank and Bob. They don't care. They just were relieve that they got and escape now that horses were busy ocupying the assholes of Moe and Quagmire. Joe wasn't important. But now the three remaining me were outside the house and ran towars to the nearbe car and got in with Homer driving.

"Where are we going?" Bob asked.

"Yes, Homer, were we going?" Hank also wondered. "I sure don't wanna stay around here I tell you hwat."

Homer looked at the road and he steped on the gas. "I've got an ida." He said driving on the open road. "There's a certain someone I want pay a visit..."

With the car driving on it's way to the sun, Honer lost a lot but also gained a lot. Now he was freee and there's was no stopping him now.

**THE EMD?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my Homerotica! I will returm with a seqeul in the near future!


End file.
